Deja Vú
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Drabble para mi querida sobrina Yara ganadora del tercer lugar del "concurso de NAP en facebook Antibashing" (perdón por la demora) Hinata no sabia que rayos hacia corriendo tras él, sólo le importaba no dejar de soltar su mano.


*****DEJA VÚ*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata aun se trataba de explicar como es que había terminado en esa situación; sólo recordaba estar frente a Kiba hablando sobre la ultima misión a la cual habían sido enviados y un segundo después había sentido como un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo para después tomarla fuertemente de la mano y jalarla para correr como desesperados, ¿la razón?... ¡no la sabia!

Sólo se pudo dar una idea cuando escuchó a Sakura gritar a todo pulmón tras de si "Sera mejor que huyas rubio cabeza hueca o probaras mis puños." Fue en ese momento que levantó la vista hacia su "captor" y vio con asombro que no era otra persona que aquel chico rubio e hiperactivo que le robaba el sueño.

Por mas que intentaba no podía despegar su mirada de ese rostro tan apuesto, y extrañamente ya no supo si fue por la carrera o por que motivo, simplemente comenzó a sentir como su respiración se agitaba y su corazón seguía latiendo como un loco; fue entonces que se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente.

—Na... Naruto kun– La bella joven trataba de hablar mientras corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían —. ¿Por que Sakura san esta... esta tan molesta contigo?

En ese momento la heredera Hyuuga tropezó con sus propios pies pero antes siquiera de tocar el suelo sintió como los fuertes brazos de Naruto la levantaron tan fácilmente del piso como si no pesara ni un gramo. Cualquiera que viera aquello no dudaría que esa escena estaba sacada de un lindo cuento de hadas.

La chica sintió sus latidos aumentar, tanto que podía incluso escucharlos dentro de sus oídos afortunadamente el rubio no lo notó ya que tenia la vista fija al frente no perdiendo detalle del camino que aun le faltaba para poder esconderse de su perseguidora; una sonrisa varonil surcó esos varoniles labios y por fin, después de varios saltos escaló la montaña de los Kages perdiendo por fin de vista a la asesina en potencia de cabellos rosas.

Un par de minutos después y cerciorándose que la alumna de la vieja Tsunade ya no los seguía el chico de ojos azules bajo suavemente a su joven "rehén" hasta dejarla a salvo en el suelo. Ella lo miró tímidamente esperando a que su pregunta fuera respondida.

El Uzumaki suspiró —¡Sakura chan piensa que soy un pervertido!... por que me encontró en las aguas termales cuando ella se estaba bañando...

Hinata bajó la cabeza con tristeza. El chico al notar aquel gesto rápidamente agitó las manos negando como desesperado y sin dar mas tiempo comenzó a explicar; él no quería que también Hinata pensara que era un sucio pervertido.

—Yo... salia de Ichiraku cuando encontré a Konohamaru y sus amigos rumbo a las aguas termales, escuche que hablaban de espiar a las chicas mientras se bañaban por lo que los seguí de cerca, cuando los atrapé espiando los corrí del lugar inmediatamente pero creo que el alboroto que armaron esos mocosos llamo la atención de las chicas... entre entre ellas se encontraba Sakura chan y bueno— El rubio se rascó la nuca esperando que la Hyuuga le hubiese creído —. creo que ya imaginas el resto.

Hinata levantó el rostro viendo directamente a los ojos azules de Naruto mientras que una dulce risa se escuchó salir de sus bellos labios.

—Yo no creo que Naruto kun sea un pervertido, mas bien... se que Naruto kun es... a-alguien maravilloso —. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron inmediatamente de carmín al terminar de decir eso.

Como toda respuesta a eso Naruto se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos mirándola fijamente acto que sorprendió aun mas a la chica.

—¿Por que siempre piensas lo mejor de mi Hinata?...— El chico en un gesto tierno acarició con ambos pulgares las mejillas de la joven Hyuuga —. ¿por que siempre que necesito de alguien estas ahi?... ¿por que aunque no obtengas nada a cambio siempre estas dispuesta a dar la vida por mi?

Hinata lo observo incrédula abriendo mas sus ojos de luna.

—La batalla contra Pain ¿recuerdas? —La chica sintió como toda su sangre se agolpó en su rostro al sentir como Naruto se acercaba mas y mas a ella.

—¿Por que siempre que te sonrojas así me dan ganas de... besarte? —Una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en el rostro varonil del Uzumaki.

¿Acaso era cierto lo que sus oídos habían escuchado? había dicho ¿_besarte_?, Hinata no daba crédito a lo que había oído.

—Yo no- no creo que...— Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los cálidos labios de Naruto quien la besaba con mucha ternura.

La Hyuuga podía sentir que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero era una sensación tan placentera el sentir unidos sus labios que perder el sentido en ese momento seria un desperdicio y ella quería seguir sintiendo todo lo que el rubio provocaba en ella. Sin darse cuenta ya tenia sus manos enredadas en el cuello de su amado provocando que el beso fuera mas profundo pero unos gritos la hicieron soltarlo rápidamente.

—¡Que rayos le haces a Hinata maldito pervertido¡— La enfadada voz era de Sakura quien los había encontrado y ahora tenia agarrado a Naruto por la chaqueta a punto de darle un buen golpe.

En ese momento Hinata sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y cayó desmayada.

—¡Hinata!

—¡Hinata!

.

.

.

—¡Hinata! hasta que por fin despiertas — esa voz era inconfundible, Kiba la llevaba cargando en brazos.

Lentamente la chica se fue despertando

—¿Que... que fue lo que... paso Kiba kun? —Hinata se frotaba la cabeza un tanto adolorida.

—Gastaste todo tu chakra en la misión y te desmayaste, es por eso que yo te traigo en mis brazos —Una linda sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Inuzuka cosa que hizo que la chica de un salto brincara al suelo bastante avergonzada.

—Lo siento Kiba kun... no quise ser una molestia para ti — Ya segura pisando el suelo la joven hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

—Jajaja, basta Hinata, sabes que para mi es todo un placer —El chico adoraba molestar a su amiga y nunca perdia la oportunidad de verla sonrojada—. Pero ya en serio, me alegra verte bien.

—Graci...

Hinata no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió como alguien que pasó rápidamente junto a ella, la tomó de la mano llevándola consigo a rastras.

—Hey Naruto, cuida de Hinata que aun esta debil —El castaño sonreia ante la graciosa imagen frente a él.

Naruto corría desesperadamente con Hinata tomada de la mano mientras que una furiosa Sakura pasaba junto a él amenazando de muerte al rubio.

—Esto acabara de una forma bastante entretenida — Fueron las palabras que el chico soltó al aire mientras se dirigía a la torre Hokage para entregar el informe de su misión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues aquí esta este intento de drabble para mi sobrina favorita en NAP, espero que te guste y que me disculpes por la demora, pero el trabajo ha echo de mi una persona sin vida social ni cibernetica jajaja... **

**Y a todos aquellos que leyeron les agradezco de corazón por tomarse su tiempo, espeor disculpen las faltas de ortografía pero mi compu no tiene Office y pues es un poquitin difícil para mi sin eso.**

**Les mando muchos besos y deseo que esten super bien... ¡Oyuky chan cierra transmisión!**


End file.
